Insomnia
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Chrona suffers from insomnia one night.Ragnarok tries to help. I know,COMPLETE CRACK XD! But who cares? Its SOUL EATER! Sorry if the text is hard to follow, it seems to move when I submit it :sweatdrop: sorry bout that. One-Shot!


A/N OK so I wrote this at 2 in the morning so..yeah. It might be crap, but I think it turned out OK. Oh and since I don't have a beta reader I'm sure it will have plenty of mistakes try to overlook them. Yay for Soul Eater having its own category! I guess this fic can be a dedication to that! Read on!

"Speech" , 'Thoughts'

" I don't know how to deal with not being able to sleep!"

Chrona whined softly, as she shifted into a upright position. Grabbing her pillow she curled herself into ball, 'Maybe I should try rocking?'. She shook her head, to much noise. The creaking of the springs might wake Medusa. She shivered, that was the last person she wanted to see. Chrona blinked as she felt her blood suddenly stir. Tilting her head up she watched as her weapon materialized above her.

"Chrona."

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as Ragnarok pulled on her cheek roughly,

"Why the hell are you not asleep!"

She shook her head, " I don't know!"

He snarled as he brought a fist hard down on her head as he gave her a rough nuggie.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He growled in her ear, "We have a mission tomorrow!"

She shook her head again, more wildly this time and managed to break his hold on her cheek as she cried out,

"I KNOW, BUT I CAN'T-"

He clapped a hand on her mouth roughly. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed, "You'll wake the old hag!"

Chrona nodded showing she understood and felt his hand slowly remove itself from her mouth. She tilted her up once more to see him cross his arms his face perplexed as he thought to himself (or at least thats what she thinks hes doing). Silence ensued until finally Ragnarok gave a cackle of glee.

"I got it! I remember now!"

She was about to ask what he was talking about but instead gave small yelp of surprise as one of his large arms wrapped around her waist while the other looped her neck.

" I remember this from a movie we watched!"

He stated proudly ignoring her nervous fidgeting ,

" Remember? With the ugly frog witch?"

Chrona furrowed her brows, she remembered. Eruka had come waltzing in exclaiming that she had brought the best movie movie ever which just so happened to be romance film and had dragged Chrona in the living room to watch it with her. Chrona watched silently, while Eruka giggled and made cute comments on the main cupple from time to time. She and Ragnarok thought it would never end.

"Humans like contact right?" he asked as he peered down at her.

"Remember? The chick couldn't sleep so the dude started touching her?"

His large hand started to rub in soothing circles on her stomach, which only made her squirm more.

" I don't know how to deal with you touching me!" Chrona whined softly, as she tried to wiggle out of her position. This only seemed to amuse him, for the hand on her stomach dove under her night shirt.

"Really?" he cackled, "I guess you'll just have to learn!"

Silence fell upon the pair,as she relaxed into her weapons touch. The only sounds being her soft breathing and the quiet sound of rustling fabric as his hand continued to make slow soothing motions on her abdomen.

She closed her eyes,

"Hey Ragnarok?"

He grunted softly, showing that she had his attention.

"Thank you."

She felt him shift, his head coming to rest on top of her own.

"Your welcome."

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected words. If it hadn't been for the silence of the room she wouldn't have been able to hear his gruff reply. She felt a smile ghost over her lips at the words.

"Oh, and Chrona?"

"Hai?"

"You tell anyone about this, and Ill kill you."

She laughed softly,

"Hai, Ragnarok."

A/N: I know, I know. TOTAL CRACK!XD I couldn't help it! Sorry if its crap, but thats what I get for writing a story at 2 in the morning. Review and tell me your thoughts! Oh and this can take place after Shibusen took Chrona in and you can pretend they didn't take the souls they collected( that made Ragnarok so small X() or it can be before, your choice.


End file.
